The present invention is directed to a guide sleeve for a light waveguide plug device. The guide sleeve has a cylindrical bore or opening extending coaxially with an axis of the sleeve to at least one end of the sleeve to form an acceptance opening for receiving a pin-shaped body or plug. The cylindrical bore or acceptance opening is matched to the cylindrical surface of the pin shaped body to enable forming a play-free fit therewith.
Guide sleeves having an acceptance opening for receiving a pin-shaped body are disclosed for example in German OS No. 25 16 858. As illustrated in this reference, the guide sleeve has a hollow-cylindrical bore extending through to both ends which receive pin-shaped bodies or plugs. Each of the pin-shaped bodies or plugs has a waveguide which is precisely centered relative to the outside surface of the plug. The hollow cylindrical surface of the bore of the guide sleeve is matched as precisely as possible to the outside diameter of each of the bodies and the end faces of the light waveguide in the bodies are precisely engaged with one another when the bodies are inserted into the guide sleeve from opposite ends. Thus, the axis of the two light waveguides are brought to coincide with one another and a low loss connection between the two light waveguides can be formed.
It is clear that such a light waveguide plug device exhibits lower and lower losses when the difference between the inside diameter of the guide sleeve and the outside diameters of each of the bodies is reduced. Thus, the plug connection requires a nearly play-free design for the fit between the sleeve and the pin-shaped body or plug pin.
When introducing each of the plug pins into the sleeve however dust, which has settled on outer surface of the plug pin, is frequently transported into the inside of the sleeve. This dust can pinch a pin in the sleeve and can damage the precise surfaces of the pin and sleeve especially during exertion of greater force which is required for separating the pins from the sleeve.